Should Be
by SporkGoddess
Summary: A VERY angsty and dramatic fic. The farmer, Erik, kicks his wife Karen out so she can go fulfill her dream. But does she want that? To add it up, there's a love triangle interferes. Please r/r!.
1. Misplaced Faith

  
  
Should Be  
  
By the Almighty Spork Goddess  
  
  
I don't know what happened. Seriously, I don't. Ever since the birth of little James she has been all distant. It's like she loves the baby more than me.  
  
...What am I saying? That's insane. It's her SON. ...Our son. How could she prefer her child over her own husband? I'm so paranoid. I guess it's the little things: How she only talks about the baby and how tired she is, how she never says goodnight...just "Don't wake the baby up"... It scares me, I guess. I don't know why she'd leave me now of all times. Are we stuck in a rut? Did she suddenly turn into a "soccer mom"? She's always been testy, but she was always sweet to me. Now I feel she's acting the same way she was when I met her five years ago.  
  
Whatever it is, it's driving me insane. I don't want to lose her. I love her too much. Perhaps I should make dinner or something...or take her out somewhere.   
  
No... A night out wouldn't make up for years of dullness and humdrum. Maybe she's sick of being the farmer's wife. She was always too glamorous for this life. A skilled dancer should be performing on the stage in Fosse, not gathering eggs every morning or cooking supper. She should be wearing tulle skirts and glittery satin leotards with high-heeled character shoes or soft leather jazz shoes; (A/N: I think that Karen's a tap or jazz type, definitely not ballet), not jean shorts and a pink vest.   
  
I should just let her go. She's not that old yet...everyone in this town married young. She still has a chance if she leaves soon... I'll tell her as soon as I see her.   
  
  
Author's note: Well, all of my (hopefully) fans demanded more, so they get more! I have to satisfy my public, don't I? ;) And I've had this idea for a while, mainly because it's happening in my game! (Well, since my guy doesn't say/think anything it's not this angsty, it's just like Karen doesn't care about him anymore. Hopefully it'll change once the baby is older or something!) And don't worry, this will have another chapter or two, maybe even more if my muse decides to make it so *pats Amore, as I've recently christened her, onna head and she sweatdrops* And I love angst, so I'm sure there will be lots more coming. But don't worry, I'm not evil...It WILL have a good ending. And I'm sorry that this chapter's so short, but one can only make a monologue so long...the next chapter will probably be in second person and lots longer. Thank you to my fans (?) for demanding that I write more, this one's for you! R/R, please! But be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: Natsume (SERIOUS FUN!) owns Harvest Moon 64, Karen, and the default little guy who is Erik in my story and game. I do, however, own the personality of Erik and the baby's name, James. (I named him that in my game, too). Thanks to Silver Yume for giving me the title of this story! Love ya, everyone!  



	2. A Hurtful Decision

  
  
Should Be  
  
By the Almighty Spork Goddess  
  
  
Karen grinned down at her little baby boy as she picked him up off the ground. They were spending a day at the mountains while her husband and the baby's father, Erik, worked on the farm. They weren't the only ones who had had that idea; Popurri was there with her daughter, Mint (A/N: I know it never says the gender, but I think that any baby that wears a pink bunny costume and has that name is probably a girl).  
"Hi Karen!" She said in that chipper little voice that made Karen want to yank that pretty pink hair out of her head.  
"Hello, Popurri." She tried to sound civil as she sat down on the ground so that baby James could inspect a caterpillar on the ground. How a cold, pessimistic man like Gray could ever stand such an optimistic and sugary girl like Popurri was beyond Karen; but to each his own.   
"How's Erik?" She asked, smiling as Mint examined a flower.  
  
A twinge of guilt overcame Karen, and her voice clouded as she choked out a "Fine." She knew that she had been less than sweet to her husband lately, and she felt guilty...but staying up all night with a baby did not help one's social skills. She was always so busy with the baby, and he was always so busy with the farm... They just hadn't been on the greatest terms lately. Oh, she still loved him, in fact she loved him with all of her heart. That's why it was so painful to her to have their relationship struggle like this.   
She glanced over Popurri. The woman was looking at her with a worried expression on her face.  
"Oh, look at the time..." Karen said. "3:00. The shipper's already here, and I haven't even made dinner yet!" She picked up James and ran to Aria Farm. (A/N: Really, don't ask how I got that name) As soon as she entered the house, she was surprised to see her husband already there.  
She was about to greet him when he lifted his head, and she noticed that there was pain in his eyes.   
"...Is something wrong, Erik?" She asked, worried.  
Silence.   
"...Erik?"  
More silence.  
"Erik! Speak to me!" Now she really was worried. James sensed her fear and began to cry.  
  
He just looked down at the ground again.  
"Erik...I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong..."  
Still, he said nothing.  
"...Erik..." By now she was almost in tears. "...tell me what's wrong!"  
"...Nothing's wrong." He said at last.  
  
Karen didn't believe him. "You're too quiet for something not to be wrong."  
He looked at her again, and suddenly became angry.   
"Leave!"  
Karen blinked, dumbfounded. "What?"  
"I said, leave!" He spat out the words as if they tasted vile.  
The words suddenly dawned on Karen, and tears stung her eyes. "You can't be serious..."  
"I am. GO!"   
"...But...I'm your wife!"  
His voice broke as he spoke his next statement: "...Not...not anymore..."  
The tears began to stream down her face. "...but...but...I don't have anywhere to go..."  
"...Go fulfill your dream...go to the city and become a dancer... you don't belong here..." Karen stared at him blankly. Was this really happening?  
"...D...don't make me repeat myself! Just...leave!"   
  
This time, Karen obeyed him. She picked up her son and left. Both were crying equally hard.  
  
  
Author's Note: WOW! Did I just write that drama-fest? Holy cow, that was soap opera-esque! I should win a Daytime Emmy for this! Anyone who knows my writing knows that I am the queen of angst, but this is a little much-o for even me! So I guess it'll have another chapter or two. Hopefully chapter three will be lighter *glares menacingly at her muse, who cowers into the corner* R/R, please! But be nice!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Natsume (SERIOUS FUN!) owns Harvest Moon 64, Karen, Popurri, Mint, and the default little guy who is Erik in my story and game. I do, however, own the personality of Erik and the baby's name, James. (I named him that in my game, too). Thanks to Silver Yume for giving me the title of this story! Love ya, everyone!  
  
  
  



	3. Torn Between Two

  
  
Should Be  
  
By the Almighty Spork Goddess  
  
  
Karen stared out the window. She was at her parents' house, and had just explained to them what had happened. Of course, her dad had demanded what she had done this time, and her mother had asked if she was being selfish again. Now James was sleeping peacefully in his cradle, and Karen was sleeping not-so-peacefully. In fact, she couldn't sleep. She just kept thinking about what had happened today, and crying.   
"Whatever I did, Erik...I'm so sorry..." She sobbed. "Just please...take me back..." She looked at her baby...their baby... Had she really thrown away their marriage because of James, or was there more? Since Erik was too rational to get jealous over a three-year-old, she assumed there was more.   
  
She tried to think of what other problem there was. Being pessimistic, she had first thought that he had stopped loving her. But he had seemed so pained when he had thrown her and James out...so there must be something else.   
  
An affair? Doubtful.   
  
Maybe he thought that SHE was having an affair. Well, she thought angrily, if he doesn't trust his own wife then I'm better off without him! Besides, why couldn't he just ask me?   
  
So, it couldn't be that, either. She was running out of ideas when there was a knock on her door. She got up off the bed, stuffed the hundreds of Kleenexes into the garbage can, wiped her eyes until they looked somewhat dry, and opened the door.  
It was Kai. He looked worried. "Mistress Karen, are you alright?"  
Karen smiled weakly. "I'm fine." She closed the door and sat back on the bed, but it opened again.  
Kai studied her. "You don't look it."  
"Kai...why did he throw me out?"  
"What did he say?" Kai asked, sitting beside her on the bed.  
"...He....he...said that ...I should....should...go...fulfill..." Suddenly it hit her, but her thoughts were interrupted as Kai suddenly put his hand on her chin and lifted her head to face his face.   
"...Karen...He obviously doesn't care enough about you...but I....I...do..."  
  
"...Kai?" Now she REALLY was confused.   
"Karen...I've loved you for so long...no one else sees you like I do..." He leaned in closer. Karen trembled.   
"Kai...this isn't right...I'm married..."  
"Not anymore..." He leaned in closer until their lips were touching  
  
  
Am I not mean? HAHHAHAHAHHA! I love being an author like this! You can be mean! I mean...er...sorry for making that all dramatic and mushy and schtuff...but it's my specialty! And I'm sorry if you like Kai and you find that I'm being mean to him, since Kai would NEVER do that. I have nothing against Kai, but he always beats me in those swimming contests, damnit! ;) Plus I think the farmer and Karen are a better couple. If you review this, and want to include who you think she should end up with go for it. I doubt it will change my mind (which I haven't decided yet. o.o;;), but maybe if I get enough votes I'll make it "Reader's choice" ending. If anyone's reading this, that is. Please r/r! I love responses, as long as there's no criticism! I promise I'll have chapter...4? Eh, I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Natsume (SERIOUS FUN!) owns Harvest Moon 64, Kai, Karen, Popurri, Mint, and the default little guy who is Erik in my story and game. I do, however, own the personality of Erik and the baby's name, James. (I named him that in my game, too). Thanks to Silver Yume for giving me the title of this story! Love ya, everyone!  
  
  
  



	4. A Singer in a Smoky Room

  
  
Should Be  
  
By the Almighty Spork Goddess  
  
  
Karen stared at Kai, and pushed him away. He blinked at her.  
"What? Don't you want me? Karen...it's me..."  
Her reply to him was a slap on his face.  
"How dare you! I'm not even out of my marriage for a day and you expect me to sleep with you like some whore? In front of my child, even more? Get the fuck out!" She slapped him again, and pushed him out the door.  
  
"I've got to get out of here...Erik...I miss you so much...if you want me to go fulfill my dream...I guess I have no other choice. I want to make you happy...." She packed up her things.   
"James...I have to leave you here. I'm so sorry..." Tears filled her eyes as she kised the sleeping baby goodbye, and wrote a note for her parents telling them to take care of James until she got a career started.  
  
A little while later she got to the next town. This was much bigger than Flowerbud Village, and in no time she found a club.   
"A dancer, you say? Can you sing, too?" Karen nodded.  
"Well...alright. Be here tomorrow night."  
  
The pay wasn't much, but it was a start. Karen was quite a skilled dancer, and soon she was well-known in that little club. But even if her dream was coming true, something was missing. What she had deemed the perfect life didn't seem so perfect anymore. She soon came to be missing her old life, even if it was an unglamorous as the farmer's wife. She especially missed her child, even if he was getting good care it still broke her heart to think of him. But, most of all, she missed Erik.   
  
One day, as she was dancing on the little stage, she noticed a guy sitting in the corner, ducking behind a menu. She was confused, but thought nothing of it until the next day, when she saw the same guy. During a ripple in the dance when she didn't have to move, she snuck a closer look and nearly gasped.   
  
It was Erik.   
  
  
  
"Karen! Bad news... the singer that was supposed to be singing tonight canceled. Think you could fill in for her?" The manager asked.  
Karen nodded.  
  
Her performance was a hit, but her voice kept quivering as she looked at that solitary figure in the corner. How could Erik abandon the farm like this just to come and watch her dance? Wasn't he putting it in jeopardy? She couldn't even look him without her heart twisting, so she looked at the other side of the room.  
  
The next night, the manager told Karen that she had to sing again. This time, however, Karen was prepared.  
  
"I'd like to dedicate this song to someone in my life...someone whom I love and miss so much it hurts..." She cleared her throat, and began to sing:  
  
I hear you're taking the town again  
Having a good time  
With all your good time friends  
I don't think that you think of me  
You're on your own now  
And I'm alone and free  
I know that I shoud get on  
With my life  
But life lived without you  
Could never be right  
  
As long as the stars shine down  
From the heavens  
Long as the rivers run  
To the sea  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me  
  
I try to smile so the hurt won't show  
Tell everybody  
I was glad to see you go  
But the tears just won't go away  
No need to smile now  
Looks like they're here to stay  
  
I know that I oughta find someone new  
But all I find is myself  
Always thinking of you  
  
As long as the stars shine down  
From the heavens  
Long as the rivers run  
To the sea  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me  
  
Oh, no matter what I do  
It's not the right time  
To live through  
I can't go on like this  
I need your touch  
You're the only one   
I've ever loved...oh  
  
And as long as the stars shine down  
From the heavens  
Long as the rivers run  
To the sea  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me  
  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me...  
  
  
She looked directly at Erik, tears already in her eyes as she spoke after the applause.  
"I dedicate this performance to him...the one guy I love...you're worth more than anything to me. Please...just take me back..."  
  
She got off the stage as regular music played, wishing that she wouldn't cry so damn much.  
  
Soon it was closing time, and Karen was in her dressing room, packing up to go home to her small apartment when a voice spoke:  
"..Karen?" Suddenly, she began to tremble as she realized who was talking to her.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry if I got the lyrics to that song wrong, lyrics.com didn't have it...jerks. :P Just kidding, I love you lyrics.com! Anyway, I realize how cliched and cheesy that was, but you can't give me a potentially sappy scenario like that and expect it to be anything less. And I know this is really soon for the next chapter, but I like this story! It's fun to write! It just keeps writing itself. ^_^ Thanks to Hakaishin for this chapter idea, please r/r!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Natsume (SERIOUS FUN!) owns Harvest Moon 64, Kai, Karen, Popurri, Mint, and the default little guy who is Erik in my story and game. I do, however, own the personality of Erik and the baby's name, James. (I named him that in my game, too). Thanks to Silver Yume for giving me the title of this story! I'll Never Get Over You belongs to Expose. Love ya, everyone!  
  
  
  



	5. After All These Stops And Starts We Keep...

  
  
Should Be  
  
By the Almighty Spork Goddess  
  
  
"E...E...Erik...?" She managed to ask, her voice choking.  
"Yeah." He was silent for a few minutes, then spoke: "You knew I was here, didn't you?"  
"...Yes...I had to try something..." Karen looked down at the ground, her eyes misting over. He didn't sound like he was very remorseful. If he wanted her back, wouldn't he take her in his arms and kiss her until they ran out of air?   
"Karen, look at me." Karen reluctantly looked up until their eyes met. Didn't he realize how much this was hurting her?  
"That song...was it for me?"  
  
Well, duh, Karen wanted to say. But she decided against it, given the situation.  
  
"Yes." This didn't seem to be a very productive conversation. Why didn't he just give her the divorce papers and be done with it?  
  
They were silent for a few minutes, until Erik spoke again.  
"You're crying," he noted.   
  
This innocent little remark made Karen snap.  
"Ok, just tell me what you're doing here...and what you've been doing watching me for the last few nights?? You're the one who told me to go fulfill my dreams and kicked me out to prove it! I don't know how painful this is for you, but it is a hell of a lot of pain for me! So please, just tell me what you're doing here..." She broke down at the end as tears welled up in her eyes again as she realized the potential danger of what she had just said.  
"I'm sorr-" she started to say, but Erik cut her off.  
"Because...because I missed you."  
Karen felt her eyes misting over again, and had to force her gaze away.  
"...Then why..." Again, she didn't get a chance to finish her question, since Erik asnwered it for her.  
"Karen...you're too good to be a farmer's wife. You shouldn't be slaving over a hot stove and gathering chicken eggs...you wanted to be a dancer until I came along. I just can't let you forget your dream for me..."  
Karen sighed. "Erik...I'm a dancer now. And I miss my old life. I miss the town gossip...the cow contest...the festivals...James...and especially.... you. I know you think that you're doing the right thing, but I'm more unhappy now than I ever was with you."  
  
This time it was Erik's turn to look down at the ground.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Karen...but..."  
Karen gave another exasperated sigh. "Erik, I'm telling you my dream was idealistic and being a farmer's wife is tons better than being a dancer. What more do you want?"  
"I just don't want you to throw your life away because of m"  
"Erik, I'm telling this to you nicely: You talk too much." With that, Karen put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.  
  
He stood there, stunned for a moment, then shook his head. "Thanks, I needed that!" He entwined his arms around her waist and this time it was he who kissed her, only this time it was because of love and passion, not because Erik wouldn't shut up.  
  
Author's Note: Whew, finished! This was fun to write...even if it was short and a little clich‚ with corny humor. I might do an epilogue, what do you guys think? I'm sorry if that sap got you puking, I can do that to people. It seems that every romance I write turns into a sapfest. It's a curse, I tell ya! Anyway, please r/r...sorry about these being up so fast that you guys' reviews can't catch up, but like I said, this thing practically wrote itself. Anyway, what should I write next? More Karen/Farmer? Or another girl + farmer? Or...another guy + farmer? O.O;;; Whatever floats your boat...just tell me in your review! I'll write an epilogue if I get enough requests/reviews, so it's up to *YOU*, the reader! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Natsume (SERIOUS FUN!) owns Harvest Moon 64, Kai, Karen, Popurri,   
Mint, and the default little guy who is Erik in my story and game. I do, however, own the personality of Erik and the baby's name, James. (I named him that in my game, too). Thanks to Silver Yume for giving me the title of this story!  
  
  
  



End file.
